Lex Luthor
Lex Luthor is a major villain of the Justice League and archenemy of Superman, who is featured in one LEGO set and in LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes. Background When Lex Luthor was a child, he lived in a run down area of metropolis known as the suicide slum with his abusive father, Lionel Luthor. However, he murdered his father by cutting the brakes to his car. Lex then collected the life insurance money and later he founded LexCorp, becoming a billionaire. However, after the rise of Superman, Lex Luthor became an enemy of the Man of Steel. Lex used his wealth to take control of every media outlet in Metropolis using it to give himself a positive public image eventually he came to run the city itself. But that all changed when Superman arrived and Lex viewed him as a serious problem for humanity as he believed if humans had to rely on an other worldly saviour instead of solving problems themselves they would become a weaker species. Appearances in Story LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes Lex Luthor first appears in the storymode of LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes when he wins runner up for the Man of the Year award, to Bruce Wayne. However, Joker interferes before the program ends and robs everyone including Lex Luthor. When Batman and Robin imprison Joker, Lex Luthor frees Joker and plans to use his laughing gas for his own needs. Joker agrees to aid Lex Luthor with his plans and together they free many other inmates. While the Dynamic Duo fight with the other escaped criminals, the Joker and Luthor invade the Ace Chemicals Plant and cause a large fire, which attracts Batman and Robin to investigate. The heroes are aided by Superman who rescues them but leaves once Batman and Robin chase Lex Luthor and Joker through Gotham City. Luthor's LexBots fight the duo delaying them and giving room for the villains to escape and for the Joker make fake kryptonite. Batman and Robin fight past the LexBots and confront the villains but they are quickly thrown away. Batman steals a small amount of the fake kryptonite and takes it with him to the Batcave, where he finds out it is actually tracking device, soon after which, Lex Luthor and the Joker attack the Batcave leaving it in flames. Luthor and Joker continue to Metropolis, but are followed by Superman and Batman. However the villains out run them reaching Metropolis, where Luthor quickly constructs a giant robot. When Superman and Batman find him building a large robot, Luthor reveals that he plans to use all of Joker's gas to control the citizens to follow his command. After finding out that the heroes are alive, Luthor weakens Superman with kryptonite instantly knocking him out. The villain then attempts to shoot Batman but misses and he jumps off the robot and saves Superman. Superman, who was still weakened by the kryptonite, was unable to fly and the robot attacks them. The robot nearly defeats the heroes but they are luckily aided by the Justice League and Lex Luthor and Joker are defeated and returned to jail. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Lex Luthor is one of the villains of the Legion of Doom that plan to infiltrate the Watchtower. However, Lex Luthor soon realizes that him and the rest of the Legion must unite with the Justice League in order to battle the upcoming threat of Brainiac. Abilities *Luthor has a Deconstructor which can destroy several objects. Variations LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes *Lex Luthor (White Suit) (Non-playable) LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham *Lex Luthor (Space Suit) *Lex Luthor (Hazard Suit) *Lex Luthor (Stealth Suit) *Lex Luthor (Decoy Suit) *Lex Luthor (Giant Suit) *Lex Luthor (Techno Suit) *Lex Luthor (Shield Suit) *Lex Luthor (Hawkman Disguise) *Lex Luthor (Wonder Woman Disguise) Sets *Lex Luthor (Warsuit) Unlocking Luther can be found and bought at the Yatch Club. Sets *Lex Luthor (Polybag) *Superman vs. Power Armor Lex Trivia *Lex Luthor commonly uses kryptonite. *Lex Luthor owns the company LexCorp. *Lex Luthor has been a member of the Orange Lantern Corps. Gallery Powerarmor.jpg|Power Armor Lex Lexvariations.jpg|Lex Luthor Variations. Lexluthor.jpg|Lex Luthor Information. Category:LEGO DC Villains Category:Legion of Doom Category:Index Category:Superman Characters Category:Superman Villains Category:Villians